"Remains"
Title "Remains" ang title ng chapter na ito dahil: * Ang akala nila ay makikita nila ang inaakala nilang makikita pero ang makikita nila ay ang mga natirang survivors matapos ang pagkakaoverrun nang Cathedral. Character Highlight *Eric *Nina *Zack *Andrew Cast Main Characters * Ieva as Eva * Noel as Emman * Denise as Denie * Reine as Rain * Raymond as Raylan * Tonn as Anton (Indirectly Mentioned) * Justin as Justin (Mentioned Only) * Bryan as James (Mentioned Only) * Hazel as Joy (Indirectly Mentioned) * Elay as Eli (Indirectly Mentioned) * Dawn as Jean (Mentioned Only) * Kyla as Kyla (Indirectly Mentioned) * Monique as Aria (Indirectly Mentioned) * Tricia as Tricia (Indirectly Mentioned) * Shane as Shane (Indirectly Mentioned) Created Characters * Rei * Eric * Zechariah (Mentioned Only) * Brian * Maybelle * Isabelle (Considered Credited) * Omid (Considered Credited) * Angelo (Mentioned Only) * Andrew * Zack * Nina * Aldrin (Flashback Only) * Mel (Flashback Only) * Julie (Flashback Only) * Philip (Indirectly Mentioned) * Jude (Indirectly Mentioned) * Jared (Indirectly Mentioned) * Vanessa (Flashback Only) * Charles (Indirectly Mentioned) * Luke (Mentioned Only) Summary Nawalan na nang signal ang radyo matapos marinig nang mga studyante ang kanilang kaklase sa kabilang linya. Napagdesisyunan nilang pumunta doon at kitain ang kanilang mga kaklase. Humingi sila nang permiso kay Eric at ito ay pumayag naman. Sumama rin si Rei dahil nagbabasakaling ito na nandoon ang ibang mga sisters. Bago umalis, pinaalalahanan ni Brian si Eric tungkol sa problema nang ospital at sa kung ano ang magiging reaksyon ni Zechariah kapag hindi siya sumunod dito. Sinabi din ni Maybelle na suportado niya ito kahit anong desisyon nito. Habang nasa biyahe, masaya ang lahat dahil makikita nila ang iba nilang mga kaklase. Maya maya may napansin silang isang kotse na nakaharang sa daan. Nagulat ang mga studyante nang mapansin nila na school bus ito nang eskwelahan. Hindi na nila ito nilapitan dahil maraming zombies nang oras na iyon. Maya maya napadaan din silang Barasoain Church at nakita ang pagkakaoverrun nito. Maya maya lang ay naaninag na nila ang Cathedral Church pero napansin nilang overrun na rin ito. Bumalik lang ang saya nila nang may nakita silang tao sa rooftop kaya napagdesisyunan ni Eric na bilisan ang takbo ng van at pagbabanggain ang mga zombies upang makapasok sila agad sa simbahan. Nang nakarating sila dito, agad silang pinapasok nina Nina , Andrew at Zack at agad tinanong ni Sister Rei kung may mga sisters ba dito at sinabi nang dalawa na wala. Pero sinabi din nila na may pari dito ay ito ay si Father Angelo. Nang malaman ito ni Rei nagpasama siya kay Andrew. Pagkaalis na pagkaalis ni Sister Rei at ni Zack, agad namang tinanong ni Raylan sina Zack at Nina kung nasaan sila Justin. Hindi ito nakilala ng dalawa pero sinabi nila na kasama ito ni Mel at wala daw silang mga bata na siyang nagpatunay na sila nga yong mga batang tinutukoy nang dalawa. Nang napatunayan na ito, sinabi ni Nina na wala na ang mga ito sa simbahan. Nagtaka si Eric kung bakit wala na sila dahil kakarinig lang nila nito sa radyo. Kinwento ni Nina ang mga pangyayari bago dumating ang ikalawang grupo sa lugar. Sa flashback ni Nina, makikita nila na paalis sina Mel at Julie nang maagang maaga palamang. Kaya agad tinanong ni Nina at Zack kung saan sila pupunta. Sinabi nila Mel na rereskyuhin nila ang tatay ni Julie sa Barasoain kaya pupunta sila sa kwarto nang mga bata para sumama sa kanila. Nagtaka si Zack kung bakit hindi nalang sila ang tumulong sa kanila. Sinabi nilang hindi pa kaya ni Zack dahil nabugbog siya nang mga pulis nang bumisita sila noong isang araw maging si Andrew ay wala rin sa kondisyon. Sa huli, wala rin silang nagawa at umalis na din sina Mel at Julie para pumunta sa mga studyante. Pumunta narin sila sa room kung nasaan si Andrew upang tingnan ang kalagayan nito. Pagdating nila sa room, nakita nila si Vanessa na ginagamot si Andrew. Sinabi ni Vanessa sa dalawa na magigising na si Andrew maya maya kaya umalis na si Vanessa at bumalik na sa room nito. Pagkaalis ni Vanessa, nagusap sina Zack at Nina tungkol sa kanilang mga experiences bago sila napunta sa Cathedral. Matapos nito, bigla silang nakarinig nang sigaw sa labas kaya agad itong pinuntahan ni Zack at nakialam. Pagkalabas ni Zack tinanong niya si Aldrin kung anong nangyayari, sinabi niya na may nasaksak daw na estudyante. Naputol ang usapan nang nakarinig naman sila nang putok ng baril. Nagpanic ang lahat at napagalaman din na naooverrun na ang simbahan. Agad siyang bumalik sa room kung nasaan sina Andrew at Nina. Pagkabalik niya, nakita niyang may zombie na patay na at si Andrew na gising na. Binarricade nila ang room kung nasaan sila upang hindi makapasok ang mga zombies. Nang tumahimik na ang lahat unti unti nilang inalis ang barricade at tiningnan ang labas. Nakita nila sa ibaba na tumatakbo sina Vanessa. Charles, Kyla at si Joy na papasakay sa bus kasama ang mga nagpunta sa barasoain. Sinubukan nilang sumama pero naharangan sila nang mga zombies at napilitan silang bumalik sa kanilang room. Nakita nila sila Vanessa na papaalis na nang simbahan. Nagusap ang tatlo kung ano na ang kanilang gagawin ngayon dahil sila ay magsasariling muli. Naputol ang kanilang usapan nang marinig nila ang sigaw ni Aldrin at sinabing lumabas lahat nang buhay. Gumaan ang loob nila nang may mga survivors pa palang natira. Matapos nito umalis muna si Aldrin upang tingnan ang ibang rooms kung may mga buhay pa. Habang ang tatlo ay naguusap, nakaaninag sila ng Van at ito ay kanilang sinalubong. Sa kasalukuyan, nadismaya ang mga studyante dahil hindi nila nakita ang kanilang ibang kaklase. Napagtanto din nila na ang school bus nang eskwelahan na nakita nila kanina ay ang parehas na bus na ginamit ng unang grupo sa pagtakas sa lugar na ito. Maya maya lamang ay nakarinig ulit sila nang isa pang kotse. Nagulat ang lahat sa nakita nila. Deaths * None Trivia * First appearance of Andrew * First appearance of Nina * First appearance of Zack * First appearance of Aldrin * October 1 2013 (7:30am-10:00am) * At 9:00AM, the group were about to meet but the second group arrived a minute late. (See Other Character's Whereabouts) Other Character's Whereabouts